Mail, Sunflowers, and Vodka
by Fandorin19
Summary: Ivan is snowed in and accepting letters, write to him to see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Mail, Sunflowers, and Vodka**

A/N: Ivan is accepting letters from around the world in an attempt to make more friends. Write to him and see what his feelings, thoughts, and life is like!

**-xxxx-**

Здравствуйте, страны мира,

It is I, Ivan Braginsky, the personification of The Russian Federation. I have gotten a bit...lonely, but unfortunately a strong winter has snowed me in and for the time being I am unable to leave my home. Yet, because the amazing Russian Mail Service is heroically delivering mail I am able to write to you all. Please, send me your letters, I will be delighted to read and answer them for you all!

Ваш товарищ,

Иван Брагинский


	2. Wisconsin 1

**A/N: **Ivan's first letter! From the state of Wisconsin! Thank you _InsanityAintOptional _for the letter.

* * *

Dear Mr. Russia,  
Um.. Hello... My name is Wisconsin, I'm one of America's states. Normally Dad's always telling us to stay away and not speak to you, but I'm really mad at him, and... You seem a lot nicer than he portrays you.  
I'm sorry to hear that you're lonely.. Woah! That's one dedicated postal service..  
Um, I made some homemade fudge that I'm sending with this letter. Enjoy.  
Sincerely,  
Wisconsin

* * *

Здравствуйте Висконсин,

I am so glad you have written to me! It is so nice to hear from someone with an open mind such as yourself, as for you father, I am very disappointed to say that he is paranoid. Ever since the 1920s he has been scared of me and my bosses. Terrible times really, but now things should have gotten better had he not tried to poke me with a stick all the time.

Although, I do caution you from staying angry at your father for too long, he is fickle and needs to be the center of attention. Keep him happy please, (For our sake!)

Ваш товарищ,  
Иван Брагинский

P.S. Thank you for the chocolate brick. It was delicious but very thick and got stuck in my teeth...


	3. Aurora 1

**A/N: **Letter from Aurora. Much thanks to _The Clockwork Rabbit. _

* * *

Dear Ivan,

So you're snowed in...how unfortunate. Sadly, I can't stand temperatures below zero (or above zero) so shovelings a no can do. But I do have some questions.

1) Since the Artic Circle covers parts of Canada and Russia, who is in control of that area? Unless you just share it...right?

2) What's your current relationship with China and America?

3) Do you like pasta? Cause I do

So anyway, good luck getting out of the house.

From,  
Aurora

* * *

Уважаемая Аурора,

Unfortunately I am. It is quite...annoying really as I can not work nor go anywhere. Thus I sit here and read letters from all of you and answer questions.

Here are the answers to your questions

1) The Arctic circle is mine! I put a flag there, right under the water! And as the unwritten rules of colonialism state: "One a flag is place on a body of land, regardless of occupation or ethnic population, the land becomes the property of said Flag owner." So mine! CANADA GO AWAAAAY! (Q_JQ)

Ahem...yes, question two.  
2) My relationship with China and Amerika...well, it is getting better with China. The other day we played a few games with our ships in the South China Sea and sent threatening messages towards Japan and Okinawa. (What fun!)  
As for Amerika...Amerika is getting harder to deal with. (You see, he doesn't want to admit he isn't a super power anymore.)

3) I happen to enjoy Pasta from time to time, yes.

Ваш товарищ,  
Иван Брагинский


	4. Wisconsin 2

**A/N: **A big thanks of _InsanityAintOptional _for another letter.

* * *

Dear Mr. Russia,  
It's no problem, you seem a lot nicer than most of my siblings, who are the only people I have to talk to at the moment..  
You're right, he is rather paranoid.. Although I think it's 1/2 stupidity, 1/2 fear. He really needs to learn to forgive and forget.  
Trust me, he isn't gonna notice one state being mad at him; he's got 50 others and Iggybrows to give him attention. Uh, sorry. I guess that batch didn't come out to well..  
Sincerely,  
Wisconsin

* * *

Здравствуйте Висконсин,

It is interesting that you mention your siblings, I have always been interested in meeting them. Although I have spoken to New York and Kalifornia because of the many Russians who have gone to live there. Also, I have obviously met Alyaska. What are the other forty-six? I do hope they keep your father busy, although I am surprised you have such disrespectful words I expected something...lighter. What could he have done to upset you so?

Ваш товарищ,  
Иван Брагинский


	5. Otaku 1

**A/N:** Oh dear, a letter from an obsessive Otaku. Will Ivan be able to survive?

* * *

Dear Ivan,

Finalky you are accepting letters what took you so long? So far I have been sending letters to the 2p nations, Fem! Russia, Prussia, Germany, Italy, and Hungary and now I can send letters to you :D. So just wanted to let you know that I love you soo much and once I kille Belarus you will marry me ! * cue thunder* Also if you try to escape me I will have to sic my hellhound Bastion on you ... so don't try to escape me! But, don't worry once you become one with Otaku you will be given sunflowers and Vodka on a regular basis. Also I will keep Belarus away from you!

- Become one with meh! ;-)  
Otaku

p.s How long were you in the hospital after you jumped out of a plane yelling vodka?

P.s.s England will soon become one with me also!

* * *

Здравствуйте Отаку,

What an interesting name...and very interesting letter. Unfortunately I am not accepting anyone to become one with me! Haha, I'm so sorry but if you return is say...thirty years I might have an opening. So...have a good day! Uh...and go bother England! Yes! He wants people to have in his Union! Hehe.

Ivan Braginsky.


	6. Victoria 1

**A/N: **A letter from Victoria. Thanks to AmmieTheAnimeAngel for the letter.

* * *

Dear Ivan,  
Hello, my name is Victoria, but you can call me Vicky. It's really sad that you got snowed in, and I hope this letter gets to you. I have a few questions for you:

1) do you have an iPod, and if so, what is the song you play the most on it?  
2) what's your favorite candy? If you have one. (Mines Hershey's Chocolate)  
3) whats your favorite movie, if you have one?

Sincerely,  
Victoria

* * *

Здравствуйте Виктория,

Thank you so much for your letter! Yes, it is sad that I am stuck, but these letters help me a lot. I see that you have questions for me. It seems that everyone wants to know things about me. Haha.

1) I do have this 'Ipod" which you speak of but I do not use it. I prefer to listen to music from my record player and also my extensive tape collection. As for the music I like, well there are so many good songs and singers it is so hard to choose but if I had to I would say it would be Vladimir Vysotsky. An amazing singer which I highly recommend. I also have many tapes of the Red Army Military Choir, also a good band.

2) My favorite candy are Chupa Chups. They are nice and they help keep me from smoking. (It's a bad habit. Don't start!)

3) Again, there are so many amazing movies that are very nice. It is impossible to choose really, but I enjoy many of the MosFilm comedies. War movies are also nice. "Battle for Moscow" is one that is interesting and any movie made by Leonid Gaidei are great too. (^_J^)

I hope my answers were satisfying to you and once again, thank you for writing.

Ваш товарищ,  
Иван Брагинский


	7. A Fan 1

**A/N: **Thanks to A Nice Fan for this letter.

* * *

Hi Russia! It's more of a package. I thought you would like some vodka so I sent two bottles! J but I have a question. Who is the nation you get along with the most?

* * *

привет! I didn't know I had fans...in fact I'm surprised that all these regular people seem to know about me at all, I assumed no one knew about me. I'm also a little surprised other countries don't talk to me. I hope they are not angry with me...which leads to your question. I think I get along with Germany the most. We not only have trade and business investments. We also have a long political history, I think it's because of Gilbert, we have always been rather close. (Regardless of what most think.)

Thank you for your question and letter.

Ваш товарищ,  
Иван Брагинский


	8. SiceroSweettea

**A/N: **Thanks to SiceroSweettea

* * *

Hello Russia! Snowed in, huh? That sucks. Try drinking some hot chocolate or something, that always helps me in my frozen wasteland of a house. So, some questions.

1) Will you marry me?  
2) Would you marry Canada, and double your landmass?  
3) How are the Baltics?  
That's all for right now. Hope we can be friends! -SiceroSweettea  
PS Could you come beat the kids up in my math class once you're able to leave your house? They really suck.

* * *

Привет. I like tea, but thank you for the suggestion.

A..more questions.

1) Ah...no, I'm sorry. I am not allowed to do that.

2) ...No no, I have no interest to marry Canada, but if he wants to become one with me and join my Federation he can. (^_J^)

3) I actually do not know. We do not talk much any more. They actually seem to not like me that much anymore for some reason but I guess they are doing ok. They are after all in the European Union and what not.  
Thank you for you letter and questions! I hope my answers were what you were looking for!

Ваш товарищ,  
Иван Брагинский

P.S. ..Oh no no, violence should always be the last resort to any conflict. Try diplomacy first, you will find that it is more satisfying.


	9. Alaska 1

**A/N: **A letter from Alaska! Thank you for the letter.

* * *

Yet, because the amazing Russian Mail Service is "heroically" delivering mail

Think about that statement for a while, father. Especially the word in quotation marks.

Someone hasn't gotten the fact that the Cold War's been over for 22 years. Remember that.

* * *

Здравствуйте Аляска!

I am so happy to hear from you! I have missed you so much and hear from you so rarely. Why don't you contact me more often? How are you? How is Alfred treating you? You know, if you want I am always happy to accept you back into the family. Just let me know. As for you statement, I do not understand, what is wrong with being grateful to my mail service? What does that even have to do with the Cold War? If you are implying that I do not know that it is over then you are gravely mistaken, in fact I would say Alfred is the one who still thinks it is going on because I have always offered a hand and he only shakes it with a closed fist behind his back. So, go talk to him.


	10. Wisconsin 3

A/N: Thanks to _InsanityAintOptional_

* * *

__Dear Mr. Russia,  
Why? New York's okay, but he brags about his sports teams a lot... Although I do too, so I've got no room to talk. California on the other hand... She irritates me and is always trying outdo me. And the rest are always arguing and bickering with each other, me included.  
Trust me, they do.  
Well... It's not so much one thing he's done, but... He can never tell me and my sister Michigan apart, even though we look nothing alike, and it gets annoying and kinda makes me feel left out being called 'Michigan Number Two' all the time! And then a few days ago he went to visit England for a while and had FRANCE babysit us.  
France.  
I will never get over the emotional scarring.  
Sincerely,  
Wisconsin

* * *

Здравствуйте Висконсин,

Why do I want to meet your siblings? Well, because I think that making friends is important. the more friends, the more to become one with me. ^_J^. Would you like to become one with me? You will really like it and it will be very fun! Come join me!

Ваш товарищ,  
Иван Брагинский


	11. Norway 1

**A/N:** A letter from Norway! Thanks to Koemi'sHearts for the letter, and I apologize for the late replies.

* * *

Dear, Russia,

Hello...Russia it is Norway...

Are you okay...I hope the snow isn't too thick...

You are lonely? Hmm...me too all of my family members have left me today and only the fairies and Mr. Troll are keeping me company...

Do you need any company...I wouldn't mind you don't seem that scary as you are portrayed.

Here...I just sent you some freia melkesjokolade, a sweet from my country...hope you like it...

Sincerely, Norway

* * *

Здравствуйте Норвегии!

I am very glad to hear from you. Especially because you live so close to Finland. Can you talk to him about coming back to my and be a principality again? I really miss him and I think he would do better as a Russian territory. Thank you.

As for me, I am doing great! The month is almost over and February means that spring will be here next! I am sorry you are alone, maybe you should convince Finland to allow you to come with him and become a Russian Principality along with him and we can be a big happy family. (^_J^)

Ваш товарищ,

Иван Брагинский

P.S. Thank you for the food.


	12. Otaku 2

A/N: Otaku strikes again. XD Thanks to CrazyAnimeOtaku for the letter.

* * *

Dear Ivan,

Who said anything about becoming one with you? I was asking you to become one with me! *cue creepy smile* Also I wasn't asking for your consent in this matter I was giving you a choice become one with me ir suffer a brutal mauling from my hellhound Bastion your choice! I do hope you choose to become one with me , because I would hate having to kill another country :D. Ever wonder what happened to Atlantis I happened to it ! Also I demand you become one with me now not later or in 30 years! Also don't worry once you join me you won't be lonely England will be either with me or buried in my backyard :D.

- Future owner if Russia  
Otaku

p.s There is no place you can run to ! I am always watching you!

* * *

H-hello Ot-taku. (What a nice name by the way)

I was talking about becoming one with me, and I don't care what you want. I can not do anything about what you want, I am sorry. How do you know about me anyway? No one is supposed to know about me. Also, your threats do not scare me, and countries are /not/ allowed to have any relations with non-nations anyway, so go find yourself someone nice.

Ваш товарищ,  
Иван Брагинский


	13. Victoria 2

A/N: Thank you AmmieTheAnimeAngle

* * *

Dear Ivan,

Thank you for writing back to me! My father also has a collection of cassette tapes, but they're all in English. :D  
My mother used to have a record player too. The only reason I use my iPod is for listening to music so I can drown people out. Other than that, I listen to music through my CD player because I like to dance to the music.

Sincerely,  
Victoria

* * *

Здравствуйте, Виктория,

Why would you want to drown people out? Don't you like talking to them? As for dancing, it is one of my favorite activities to take part of.

Ваш товарищ,  
Иван Брагинский


	14. Mexico 1

A/N: A letter from Mexico.

* * *

Dear Russia,

Can you tell me what is going on in the meetings I keep missing them. But I'll try to go to the next one! Oh yeah how soft is the snow over there? Where I live it's too hot to snow

-Mexico

* * *

Здравствуйте, Мексика.

I am surprised you have written to me about the world meetings. Especially because we live so far away from each other. Although I will answer your question this time, I really think you need to do better to arrive to them, (especially considering the U.N. building is in New York.)

Anyway, this time around everyone was working to deal with the economic slump from around the world. Thus, most of the European countries were taking up most of the time. First, Germany told everyone that there needed to be an economic deal for the E.U. because everyone was spending too much money and he was getting tired of bailing them out. England agreed and told the other E.U. nations that to be a part of such a large and important group they had to be more responsible. France of course didn't agree with either of them. He said that spending to help the poor and weak was more important that cutting spending and austerity. What was most interesting was that Italy was actually not goofing around as much today. (I think his new boss is rubbing off on him) but of course he was agreeing with Germany a lot.  
Eventually Alfred got bored though and started to use a rubber band as a slingshot to hit Germany in the forehead, this caused the blonde to get in trouble with the other blonde and I used that time to catch up on my crossword puzzles.  
By the by, I have one I need to fill maybe you know. Seven across, "A foolish or stupid person, also a type of animal" Any ideas?

Ваш товарищ  
Иван Брагинский


	15. Wisconsin 4

A/N: Hello Everyone, thank you for your letters and participation. I promise I have not forgotten or quit answering. I've just been rather busy as of late. Here we have a letter from Wisconsin. Thanks to _InsanityAintOptional _for writing.

* * *

Dear Mr. Russia,  
Er... Yeah.. I agree.  
I dunno... I don't want Dad to nuke me out of existence..  
Sincerely,  
Wisconsin

* * *

Здравствуйте Висконсин,

Oh..I do not think your papa would ever do that, I am sure he loves you very much. He is just...a very busy man who has fifty children to take care of! How do you think you would feel if you had fifty children? And all of them different in some way or another. Maybe, you should have a talk with him. I am sure he will listen. Then, once you two are happy, get him to become one with me too! ^_J^

Ваш товарищ  
Иван Брагинский


	16. Natalie 1

A/N: Oh dear, a letter from Bealrus and the messenger! XD Thank you _jackcay101 _for writing.

* * *

Dear Russia-kun,  
I was on the way to your house when a girl asked me to give you this note. Then that stupid American dragged me away before I could reach your house, getting mad that I wanted to spend time with the "commie." So I've had the note since. I figured now would be a good time to read it to you. *opens note* It says:  
"Dear Big Brother,  
MARRY ME MARRY ME MARRY ME MARRY ME MARRY ME!  
From, Belarus"  
From, Natalie  
P.S. Should I burn the note?

* * *

Здравствуйте Натали,

I am surprised of how many..events seem to befall those who wish to visit me...maybe that is why I have such few friends. As for the note, I am saddened to know that Belarus has not been cured of her...delusion. I was sure the doctors had made a breakthrough months ago. If you can please send it to me. I will need to talk to her doctor about it.

Спасибо.  
Ваш товарищ  
Иван Брагинский


	17. New York City 1

A/N: Letter from New York City!

* * *

Dear Ivan,  
Obviously, this is New York City. We DO have good things and stuff, but New York STATE boasts more then me, don't worry.  
Anyways, I have questions and general statements.  
1) Do you have an OTP?  
2) To pass the time in the snow, go on these websites called Tumblr, , and YouTube. You will be cheered up.  
3) I mailed you some Russian-standard vodka in with this letter, hope you enjoy it. (It's sunflower-flavored.)  
4) In the Bronx and Queens parts of New York City, there isn't enough Russian influence. Can you help me change that in some way?  
5) You're awesome :)  
K, I have to go yell at NYS (New York State) for bragging again -.- Bye!  
- New York City (my human name is Sofia)

* * *

Здравствуйте Нью-Йорке!

I will be very honest, in Russia no one thinks of the state when we hear "New York" it is strange though they someone would steal your name like that. You should ask someone to fix that. Now, on to your questions and statements.

1) I do not know what OTP stands for...please define?

2) Thank you. I have looked into them as your recommended, they both seemed to be a..black hole of the internet...so many things to see...

3) Sunflower flavored Russian Standard? O.O I didn't know Russian Standard made this flavor...wow. Thank you.

4) Bronx? Queens? Are those sports teams or..something?

5) Thank you! So are you!

Ваш товарищ,  
Иван Брагинский


	18. Alaska 2

A/N: More Alaska.

* * *

No, dad... This kind of misinterpretation of things is what caused the Cold War in the first place...

I was implying that Amerika is the one delivering your mail, as he refers to himself as "The Hero!" all the time.

I mean, who else would say they were "heroikally" doing something but Amerika?

In fact, according to Amerikan television, the Amerikan government, Alfred included, believe that you may be starting a second Cold War... Of course, you and I know that to be false.

I believe that somehow, we need to get that fact through to him, and based on Amerikan culture, I believe that Aunt Katyusha may be able to do so, as quite a large percentage of male Amerikans seem to only pay attention to large breasts.

* * *

Здравствуйте Аляска,

Ah...I see, no Alfred is not delivering my letters as he is not the only one who can be heroic. Many countries are heroic at one time or another. ^_J^  
As for more cold war, I think Alfred is just bored. Maybe you should go talk to him and get him to calm down?  
Also, I don't know anyone who doesn't pay attention to large breasts. .

Ваш папа,  
Иван Брагинский


End file.
